PlayStation 3
thumb|280px|PlayStation 3Playstation 3 eller PS3 är det japanska teknikföretaget Sonys tredje utgåva av spelkonsolen PlayStation. Den ingår i sjunde generationens spelkonsoler, där den konkurrerar med både Microsofts Xbox 360 och Nintendos Wii. Jämfört med konkurrenterna har PlayStation 3 sålts i förhållandevis få exemplar och är dyrare, men har i gengäld bättre prestanda samt fler anslutningsmöjligheter plus att konsolen har en inbyggd blu-ray spelare. Konsolen släpptes 11 november 2006 i Japan och den 17 november 2006 i USA, Kanada, Hongkong och Taiwan]]. Lanseringen, som blev försenad ett antal gånger, skedde i Europa, Afrika, Mellanöstern och Australien (PAL-länderna) den 23 mars 2007. Grundläggande funktioner PlayStation 3 är i grund och botten konstruerad för högupplösta spel men har även avancerade multimediafunktioner som filmuppspelning av blu-ray via HDMI i HDTV-kvalitet, musikuppspelning, bildvisning och internetsurfning. Spelkonsolen kan anslutas till den bärbara motsvarigheten i samma serie: PlayStation Portable, dessa kan sedan utbyta information med varandra. Lanseringsmodeller PS3 finns i tre konfigurationer, en version med 20 GB hårddisk som saknar vissa extrafunktioner, bland annat inbyggd kortläsare och trådlös nätverksanslutning. Den andra versionen har en 60 GB hårddisk och har anslutningsmöjlighet för HDMI, inbyggd kortläsare och trådlös nätverksanslutning. I Europa släpptes aldrig 20 GB-versionen och tillverkningen upphörde redan i april 2007. 60 GB-versionen prissattes till €599 vilket gjorde den till den näst dyraste spelkonsolen någonsin; spelkonsolen 3DO var vid lanseringen något dyrare. Tillverkningen av maskinen är förlagd till Kina. Den 21 maj 2007, tillkännagav Sony att en tredje variant av spelkonsolen skulle släppas i Korea, den har en 80 GB hårddisk och stöd för IPTV, men i övrigt är den densamma som 60 GB-versionen. Sony planerade från början att släppa två versioner av Playstation 3, en premiumversion och en något billigare grundversion. I följande tabell finns de huvudsakliga skillnaderna. Sony har sedan dess ändrat sig på ett par punkter. Bägge versionerna har samma utseende. Det går att byta den inbyggda hårddisken samt att det i efterhand går att skaffa en minneskortsadapter så att även grundversionen kan läsa minneskort, men det går inte att bygga in Wi-Fi i den i efterhand (undantaget om man kör Linux på konsolen och låter systemet använda en nätverksadapter därifrån). Nuvarande modeller Den 10 oktober 2007 lanserades en ny kostnadsreducerad (CR) version av Playstation 3 med 40Gb hårddisk i Europa och USA. Denna version saknar bakåtkompatibiliteten med äldre Playstation 2-titlar men spelar upp Playstation 1-spel. Enheten har dessutom två USB 2.0-portar istället för fyra och saknar kortläsare samt möjlighet till uppspelning av SACD-skivor. Den nya modellen finns förutom i svart även i vitt dock endast Asien. Sony utannonserade i Spelkonferensen vid Lepzig i juni 2008 att en 160 GB hårddisk kommer att släppas lagom till julhandeln. 160 GB-modellen kommer att ha samma funktioner som föregångarna 20, 40 och den Europalanserade 80-modellen. De europeiska och australiensiska versionerna De europeiska och australiensiska versionerna av spelkonsolen har betydligt sämre stöd för spel till PS1 och PS2, jämfört med de amerikanska och japanska versionerna. Detta beror på att hårdvara för detta ändamål tagits bort och ersatts med mjukvarubaserad emulering, för att minska produktionskostnaderna. Gränssnitt Playstation 3 stöder flertalet olika SDTV- och HDTV-upplösningar (från 480i och upp till 1080p) och anslutningsmöjligheter för bildskärm (till exempel HDMI 1.3 och komponentvideo). Stöd för audio är även brett hos konsolen, den stödjer bland annat digitalt 7.1-kanalsljud och Dolby TrueHD. Ljudutgångar är antingen RCA (analogt), optisk digitalkabel eller över HDMI. Den inbyggda optiska enheten kan spela upp en stor mängd DVD- och CD-format, men även Blu-ray. En 20/40/60/80/160 Gb 2.5" SATA-hårddisk finns förinstallerad, den kan bytas ut mot vilken 2.5" SATA hårddisk som helst vid behov av större lagringsmöjligheter. I den versionen av spelkonsolen med 60 GB hårddisk, kan även minneskort användas (Memory Stick, CompactFlash eller SD/MMC). För att kommunicera externt använder Playstation 3 sig av Gigabit ethernet fyra USB-portar eller Bluetooth 2.0 EDR. I den dyrare versionen används även WiFi, fast på senare tid har alla versioner av Playstation 3 fått WiFi inbyggt. Användargränssnitt Playstation 3 använder sig av gränssnittet Cross Media Bar (XMB), som också återfinns på vissa av Sonys mer påkostade TV-apparater, PSX och Playstation Portable. Den är uppbyggd med en horisontell linje av ikoner, en av dessa är alltid markerad och från denna går en vertikal stapel av ikoner. De horisontella ikonerna kallas kategorier. Playstation 3 har en XMB som består av 8 kategorier: Users, Settings, Photo, Music, Video, Game, Network och Friends, det finns numera även svenskt språkstöd på XMB. *'Users' - Gör det möjligt att byta användarprofil. En användarprofil innehåller olika inställningar; exempelvis om spel skall startas upp automatiskt när en skiva sätts i, filminställningar, färgen på bakgrunden, med mera. *'Settings' - Här kan man ändra alla inställningar för spelkonsolen som inte rör specifika spel. *'Photo' - Här kan användaren se på bilder lagrade på minneskort, hårddisk eller annat lagringsmedia. *'Music' - Här kan användaren lyssna på musik lagrad på minneskort, CD, hårddisk med mera. *'Video' - Här kan användaren se på filmklipp lagrade på minnekort eller hårddisk, Blu-ray, DVD med mera. *'Game' - Visar vilka spel som finns lagrade på konsolens hårddisk, om det finns något spel i Blu-rayenheten, men även dela ut utrymme för att simulera PS1/PS2-Memory Cards samt administrera lagrade speldata för Playstation 3. *'Playstation Network' - Ger dig tillgång till onlinespelande, Playstation Home och även onlinebutiken Playstation Store. *'Network' - Gör det möjligt att använda den inbyggda webbläsaren i Playstation 3 och även via Playstation Network ladda ned förhandsvisningsmaterial på kommande spel eller Blu-Rayfilmer och även tilläggsapplikationer till Playstation 3-spel. *'Friends' Här kan man hålla kontakt med andra Playstation 3-användare. Som standardinställning byts färgen på bakgrunden till XMB beroende på vilken månad på året det är för tillfället. Spelkonsolen reserverar alltid 64 MB av systemets RAM-minne för XMB. Linux Tanken var att alla konsoler skulle ha Linux installerat från början, men så blev det inte. I stället kan användaren själv installera valfri version av Linux i efterhand. Här finns en lista på de Linuxvarianter som går att köra på en Playstation 3 http://playstation.com/ps3-openplatform/index.html. De första färdiga och användbara Linuxvarianterna till Playstation 3 är bland annat Yellow Dog, Gentoo, Fedora Core och Ubuntu. Vid användning av Linux på Playstation 3, öppnas en rad nya möjligheter som inte finns med Sonys XMB. Bland annat kan man ansluta WiFi-adaptrar och använda skrivare av annat märke än Epson eller Cannon. I och med emuleringsmöjligheterna hos Linux, finns det till och med exempel på användare som har lyckats starta upp emulerade varianter av Windows XP och Mac OS X. Anslutningsmöjligheter med Playstation Portable Man kan ansluta konsolen till den bärbara motsvarigheten i samma serie; Playstation Portable. Detta kan göras på två sätt, antingen indirekt, genom att ansluta minneskortet som PSP använder till Playstation 3. Det andra alternativet är att upprätta en trådlös (Wi-Fi) kommunikation mellan de två enheterna. På så sätt kan man bland annat överföra bilder, speldata, sparade spel, demon, hela PS1-spel, musik, filmer med mera. En Playstation 3 kan ladda ner Playstation One-spel och spara dem på hårddisken, dessa kan sedan antingen spelas direkt på Playstation 3 eller föras över till en PSP. Speldata från de båda konsolerna är kompatibla med varandra, så man kan t ex fortsätta spela ett spel som man börjat spela på PSP på en Playstation 3 och vice versa. I och med att Sony släppte systemprogramvara 3.50 till PSP, kan man nu ansluta till en Playstation 3, via en PSP, från vilken plats i världen som helst, så länge man har en bredbandsuppkoppling. Systemprogramvara I likhet med PlayStation Portable använder sig Playstation 3 av ett operativsystem som kallas systemprogramvara. Systemprogramvaran uppdateras kontinuerligt av Sony, för att ge konsolen fler och förbättrade funktioner samt för att täppa till säkerhetshål och förhindra piratkopiering. Systemprogramvaran kan i dagsläget uppdateras på följande tre vis: * Direktnedladdning till Playstation 3 över Wi-Fi eller ethernet. Detta görs genom att välja "Settings", "Network Update" från XMB. * Nedladdning av uppdateringsfil till PC, som sedan förs över till Playstation 3 via nätverk, minneskort, eller annat media. * Uppdatering som följer med vissa spel. Att systemprogramvara inkluderas beror ofta på att spelet kräver den bifogade systemprogramvaran för att fungera. Tekniska specifikationer *Cell-processor med åtta kärnor à 3,2 GHz (varav sju stycken är aktiverade). Med en teoretisk maximal kapacitet på cirka 218 gigaflops. *Löstagbar och utbytbar 2,5-tums SATA-hårddisk följer som standard med PS3. Den finns i fem storlekar; 20, 40, 60, 80 och 160 GB *256 MiB XDR RAM *256 MiB GDDR3 video-RAM på 700 MHz *RSX-GPU (grafikprocessor) från nVidia (128 bit pixelsprecision, 1080p upplösning, 300 miljoner transistorer, 90 nm) *Blu-ray-läsare, BD-R/RE/ROM/DL/TL/FL/Mini, som även har stöd för CD-R / RW / DA / SA / SAHD / ROM / Mini 210 / 650 / 700 /800 / 870 / 900MB, Dvd /±R / RW / DL /ROM /RAM /Mini 4700/4900/8500/9500MB 2X Blu-Ray, 16/18/20X dvd och 48/52/56X cd *7.1 Dolby TrueHD-ljud *Gigabit Ethernet *Wi-Fi (med vilket man bland annat ska kunna koppla ihop med Playstation Portable) *Stöd för sju Bluetooth-kontroller"right out of the box, the PS3 will be able to support seven wireless Bluetooth PS3 controllers" http://ps3.qj.net/PlayStation-Will-Utilize-Bluetooth-Technology-in-its-PS3-Controllers/pg/49/aid/111 med en räckvidd på cirka 8 till 12 meter *Fyra USB 2.0-ingångar (två på 40GB-versioner) *Memory Stick Pro/Duo-ingång (finnes ej på 40/80/160 GB-versioner) *Secure Digital- och CompactFlash-ingång (finnes ej på 40/80/160 GB-versioner) *Programvara för internet-access, videosamtal, fotovisning, film och musik med mera *Bakåtkompatibel med Playstation 2 och Playstation; PAL-versionen är delvis bakåtkompatibel, men kommer att förbättras i framtiden med firmwareuppdateringar. 40 GB-versionen är inte bakåtkompatibel med PS2-spel men med PS1-spel *Kan användas som Location Free till PlayStation Portable *Kommer kunna ta emot sparade filer från PS1 och PS2 minneskort via en minneskortsadapter. *Storleken är cirka 325 × 274 × 98 millimeter *Regionsfri *Vikt: Cirka 5 kg Bakåtkompatibilitet Playstation 3 använder sig av två olika typer av metoder för att åstadkomma bakåtkompatibilitet. Lanseringsmodellerna har inbyggd hårdvara som gör det möjligt att använda äldre Playstation 2-spel. Den europeiska lanseringsmodellen använde mjukvara för att kunna spela ännu äldre spel. Grand Theft Auto-spel på PlayStation 3 Hittills har två GTA-spel släppts till PlayStation 3. * Grand Theft Auto IV (2008) * Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned (2009) Se även *PlayStation Portable - En bärbar spelkonsol från samma serie, med sammankopplingsmöjligheter med Playstation 3. Externa länkar *Sonys officiella svenska Playstation-sajt *Sonys officiella PS3-sajt *PS3 Living Allt om Playstation 3 på svenska Kategori:Spelkonsoler Kategori:Spelkonsoler